Land of Ooo: New Comer
by Modern Gear 3
Summary: Things gets weirder when a new comer accidentally fell into the land of Ooo, as the new one meets Finn and Jake, they all became best friends and the question is, what happens when all of the people in the land of Ooo met this particular person, will they trust him or will they hate him? Rated M for Mild Languages, Disturbing Scenes, and may contain Lemony Scenes... Enjoy!
1. Meet the Hybrid

When the people of the land of Ooo was doing their normal everyday thing, a male [OC] human who was a Hybrid (Alien, Predator, Vampire and Werewolf with a big heart for Soldier life) named after his great great great grandfather who died in the Darkness War whose name was Celtic, and weird things start to come, WEIRD!  
Rated M: Matured Audiences, Mild Language, Disturbing Scenes, and may contain Sexual themes.

* * *

Years passed and it's a good day in the Land of Ooo, but this time, it's something that Finn and Jake didn't expected. Jake grew into a few inches, and his face looked like a Pitbull dog, while Finn grew a few feet maybe two, he have a few hairs over his mouth and he has his hat still on his head. In this day, Lady and Jake supposed to be on a date a few minutes ago, but all the adventuring made Jake slept late, waking up, Jake saw the clock, it was 1:00 in the afternoon, as the dog stood up, and he hurries, he ate his bacon and eggs breakfast, washed his face, brushed his teeth and took a bath, when he was done, Jake open Finn's closet which made a loud CREEEEEK, that made Finn awake. "Jake, ugh, what's with the noise?" Finn said while wiping his right eye. "Oh sorry 'bout that bro, I'm getting late, Lady and I have a date in the Candy Kingdom, if you get hungry, there's an apple pie in the fridge, Tree Trunks made it for you, a thanks for saving her from the Earclopes attacking her home" Jake get his black hat from Finn's closet and said "Well man, smell ya later..." Jake went off and Finn stood up and goes to the kitchen for the food. "Hmm, Apple Pie, Mutant Rooster Egg, and a glass of milk will complete my breakfast" Finn get the requirements for his breakfast, and ate, after his breakfast Finn took his cellphone and went to his bathroom for a quick wash, Finn played a music from his phone and went on the bathtub/shower and start singing. "...But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm Yours..."  
Finn was finished taking a bath, while he was about to wash the dishes downstairs in the kitchen, he heard someone knocking on the door, when he opened the door, Finn saw a skeleton masked teenager boy, Finn can tell that he's a boy because of his eyes, he was about PB's age and height, he had a brown hair sticking out in his mask, he had a pair of headphones in his neck, and shades in his head, his eyes were coloured sky blue, Finn asked. "Hello there, who are you?" "My name is Celtic, can I come in?" Celtic said "O-kay?" Finn opened the door for Celtic and the two sat at the sofa. "Hey Celtic, can you tell me how did you get here?" Finn sat next to him after he asked. "I don't know how I really get into this world, I was preparing for a battle then I was unconscious and I woke up in some forest made out of sweets" Celtic replied, Finn thought about something. "Hey what's your name anyway?" Celtic asked when Finn is in the middle of his thought. "Oh I'm Finn, Finn the Human, nice to meet you Celtic" Finn and Celtic shook hands. "Celtic, can you tell me what kind are you? I've never seen your kind here." Finn asked while scratching his head. "I'm a human, I'm just wearing a mask, I am like a spy or assassin..." Then Celtic removed his accessories in his head. "See?" Finn was surprised that he would see another human, he saw Celtic has a pale skin like Marceline's but he has buffed body that make him look more like a Why Wolf, when Finn is jawdropped, Celtic stared at him. "You there man?"  
Finn is not responding, but Celtic thought of an idea to wake him up,  
Celtic took a flash bang on his pocket armour, Celtic put his Anti-Flash shades and start the flash bang in front of Finn's face and BOOM! Finn was slightly blinded in the flash and woke him up from his coma "Dude what was THAT!" Finn shouted at Celtic who was laughing at him. "It's called Flashbang man!" Celtic told Finn, making Finn wander about that. "What is this Flashbang?" Finn asked. "Finn, imagine it's a ball that makes you see a light that is so bright that it can make you blind, that's a Flashbang but actually a Flashbang is rectangular" Celtic smiled. "Man, that's cool! Do you have any more things like that or maybe some special abilities or skills?" Finn asked with his eyes glittering with impression. "Well I have some more rectangular thingies that can do other stuff like my Flashbang, and abilities, well I never have one, but I don't know if this is an ability nor a skill, I have a fluorescent green blood which can burn through anything, I drink blood sometimes, I eat raw meat, and I can change myself into a Werewolf, even without any full moon, but I don't think it's an ability, cause if I do that, everybody will call me a monster" Suddenly Celtic changed his body into a werewolf, and Finn was surprised with that, luckily Celtic's clothes were stretchable. "Dude dude! That's one cool thing!" Finn remembered what he thought earlier and he said "Celtic, I'm gonna show you to everybody tomorrow in the birthday of my friend Princess Bubblegum! Everybody's going to be there!" Celtic didn't know if he is good to be seen by other people, for a reason, he is a half monster and half human, he don't want to scare them all but he said. "Yeah, but are you sure that I can sleep here?"  
"Oh hell yeah!" Finn answered fast.  
"I don't wanna burst your bubbles but, I don't have anything to wear." Celtic said, going back to his normal form from his lycanthrope.  
"Well tomorrow, you can borrow my other tuxedo that my friend made for me for future generations, want to try it out?" Finn gave a thumbs up.  
"Tomorrow morning would be okay, I should stroll this world, what is it anyway?" Celtic asked with his hand on his head.  
"This world is called The Land of Ooo, many things are in here that no ordinary humans can see in their world, like talking candies, houses and even animals, I just thought of something again, want to go adventuring with me?"  
"Well, I can stroll while adventuring, hey, before we go, may I drink some water?"  
"Sure, the kitchen is right over there." Finn pointed to his west.  
"Thanks man" Celtic stood up from sitting and went to the kitchen while Finn took his cell phone and called Jake.  
"Jake, you got to come here! You really got to meet this new dude!" Finn whispered in his cell phone so Celtic can't hear him.  
"Finn, you are so lucky, my date with Rainicorn is done, I'm coming home later, meet you in 2 minutes, see ya bro." Jake hung up while Finn is getting excited.  
"Finn, let's have some adventures now shall we?" Celtic asked with a bottle of water in his hand. "Celtic, can we leave later, maybe after 10 minutes, I got to fix our tuxedo, you know, you should fit it now."  
Finn walked in his room to fix his tuxedo, Celtic put his empty glass in the sink and followed Finn. Finn took out his tuxedos. "Finn, can I know which one is mine?" Finn pointed the left tuxedo that is way bigger than Finn's. "Well I got to try this on eventually" Celtic goes in the bathroom to change while Jake suddenly appeared in the window with Lady, Lady and Jake kissed and Lady flew off, Finn go to his bro excitedly and whisper inside his ear. "Dude, you got to meet another human who is seriously has a lot of abilities!"  
"Where is he now?" Jake suddenly became excited too.  
"He's in the bathroom." Finn pointed at the bathroom, and finally Celtic came out with his tux in his hands.  
"Hey Finn, thanks for this and..." Celtic stopped while he saw a dog who has a colour gold fur and look like a pug.  
"Finn, you didn't tell me you had a dog!" Celtic ran to Jake giving him a rub in the neck.  
"Celtic, Jake. Jake, Celtic" Finn introduced.  
"Celtic, nice..." Jake spoke making Celtic surprised.  
"Woah, you can talk? That's cool!" Celtic said loudly.  
"Not just that, watch." Jake copied Celtic, every detail except for the colour.  
"And you can like shapeshift too? EPIIIIIC!" Celtic shouted.  
"He can also walk like us humans." Finn smiled while Jake go back to his normal form and stood up, Celtic circled around Jake, observing everything Jake has. "Anyway, Celtic, does the tux fit well?"  
"Yeah, it fit perfectly."  
"Hey Jake, me and Celtic is going on an adventure, want to come?"  
"You know I'm always up for adventuring!" Jake replied.  
"What time is it?" Finn asked both of them.  
"I think it's 10 in the morning?" Celtic said while looking at his watch.  
"Hahaha! It's Adventure Time dude!" Finn punched Celtic's arm making Celtic and Jake laugh as well.  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that, what time is it again?" Celtic asked.  
"I-I-I-IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" They all yelled.

Outside, Celtic and his two pals were walking in the grasslands, suddenly they all heard screaming not far, that made the three boys go into where the scream went, when they went there, they saw some Wolfmen eating a bunch of houses, so they decided to hide in the bushes.  
"Jake what are those?" Celtic asked pointing at the Wolfmen.  
"Those..." Jake pointed at the Wolfmen. "...they're are WhyWolves, half businessman half wolf and those..." Jake pointed at the houses that Celtic realized that the houses are small and it was screaming. "...are the People Houses, they are mini buildings that WhyWolves eat, because People Houses are in the top of the food chain of the WhyWolves , guys, I think we can make an adventure out of this, let's kill 'em shall we?" Jake asked. "Sure, but you two go ahead, going to watch their every move, I don't want to get killed by my half kind, but with you two, I might stay alive, but just to be safe, I'm going to stay here. " Celtic said  
"Well, ok, let's go." Finn and Jake come out of the bushes and spotted a lone WhyWolf. "Hey, you bastard house-eating wolf!" Finn pointed his sword on the WhyWolf about to eat a house. "Put the house down, and let's dance!" Jake continued, the WhyWolf rushed and saying "You're dead meat!", it lunged at Finn, and Finn swing his sword cutting the wolf in half, blood spread all over, the other WhyWolves smelled the scent of their dead comrade, and put the houses down and attacked the two. "Bring it on!" Finn get ready, and Jake transformed his hands into a mace and blade, they both slashed and killed some few WhyWolves, while Finn and Jake was bringing the wolves into hell, Celtic get his portable Barret .50 Cal from his pocket armour, assembled them, putting a suppressor and a scope with a 500 feet range, when he is done assembling, Celtic aimed for a WhyWolf who was going to attack Finn from behind, he took a deep breath and shot the wolf in the head killing it, making Finn heard the blood splashing and look behind. "What the gob?" Finn saw a hole in the wolf's head and made him wander and Finn didn't noticed that Jake was pounded by a WhyWolf and about to bite him, but Celtic threw a knife to the wolf. "Please don't kill me!" Jake said while closing his eyes, afterwards, he realized that there's a knife in the head of the wolf and it fell off its feet. "What's this?" Jake took the knife from the head and looked at the handle, in the handle, there was a name carved on it, Predator, Jake got scared that there would be another enemy who is more stronger than them, the Predator carved in it was meant that there is a flesh eater or killer near them, but he saw the blade with a carving name too, it said Celtic, and Jake finally realized that Celtic threw it, after the battle is over, Celtic go out of the bushes and went to Finn and Jake while holding his Barret .50 Cal in his hands. "Celtic! Did you just throw this knife at the WhyWolf?" Jake take out the knife he was holding. "Yeah, you were about to be a lunch out there." Celtic replied. "Man, that aim was pretty awesome!" Jake told Finn and the brothers were really impressed of him. "Hey Celtic, are you the one that killed the WhyWolf that is going to attack me from behind with that?" Finn said while hoping for a positive answer. "Well, yes, this is called a gun, if you have a bow in here, this is my bow." Celtic smiled while he disassemble the sniper, after the adventure, the group goes back to the tree house and they realized that it was getting late.  
"Guys, I think we called this a day, let's go get some rest." Jake complained.  
"Yeah" Finn and Celtic said at the same time.  
"Finn, where do I sleep?" Celtic asked.  
"Well, you can sleep on the floor, with a mattress on or you can sleep on the sofa outside, choose." Finn offered.  
"I'm going to sleep on the floor." Celtic took the first offer.  
Finn, Jake and Celtic prepared their beds, Finn put his backpack in the large chest in the corner, Jake stretched and turn smaller so that he can fit in his drawer bed, and Celtic removed his mask, and his armour and put them aside.  
"Goodnight Jake"  
"Goodnight Celtic"  
"Goodnight Finn"  
And after a minute, they fall asleep.

Celtic woke up after a few hours, he looked in his watch and it was midnight, he remembered that he would stroll the land which he didn't do earlier because of an exhausting adventure, so he find his gun parts, and assemble a M4A1 RIS with a suppressor, a flashlight below and a combination of a holographic sight and ACOG sight making the gun a M4A1 Hybrid and he packs his things, Celtic left the tree house and turned his flashlight on, Celtic saw many things in the dark, he saw a pink cloud but that didn't bother him, it's just a cloud, he also saw few skeletons passing by, walking about a few miles, Celtic saw a floating creature, he hid in the grasses, he turned off his flashlight not to alert the beast, he puts his night vision goggles on and when he looked closer, it was a girl, but why is she floating, then the vampire turned, Celtic saw that she have fangs, seeing that made Celtic realized that she was a vampire, she have a pale skin like him, long black hair, and having an axe on her back, she pulls something out of her pocket, it's a strawberry, Celtic thought that she wasn't a hostile so he thought about leaving, but when he was about to leave, the vampire girl smelled his scent.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Hi everyone, I don't usually do this, but if you stay this long, please give it a review or even some love, I'll do my best to keep up, so what do you think?  
Shall I continue or shall I not?  
Give some tips or maybe some parts that I can add in the story, you decide...  
Modern Gear 3 out...


	2. The Hybrid, The Birthday, The Night

Here's the new chapter, I'm very sorry if it bored you to death, but I will continue this, please also rate, no flames please also I hope you like this...

Smelling Celtic's scent made the vampire surprised, , when the queen of vampires floats to the human, both of them went to numb, the vampire was looking at his face that resembles a skeleton, and finally the queen was the first to talk.  
"Hello stranger." Marceline said curiously.  
"What do you want vampire? Let's make this quick cause I'm not in the mood for a battle right now." Celtic aimed his M4 at the vampire.  
"You're a tough one huh? Well, you should know that this vampire is the one you don't want to mess with, let's fight, let's see if you can take me on, skeleton." she shouted. "For your information little vampire, I'm not a skeleton, I'm a human..." Celtic puts away his mask, "...See?" floating above, Marceline was more surprised that he was a human just like her friend Finn, while staring at the hybrids face, lust fills the queen's mind, Hybrid and a Vampire have a great combination. "Well, I don't care if you're a human, let's duel right now!" Marceline equipped her axe and she's in a battle stance. "Oh you're so going down vampire!" Celtic aimed at her and pulled the trigger but he missed, hissing, the vampire bashed Celtic putting him down and about to cut his head, luckily he had a flashbang in his armour, he dodged the axe and pulled the trigger off of the grenade and threw it to the vampire, without any clue, the vampire caught it in her hand and the grenade flashed the vampires eyes with blinding light, while she's unconscious, Celtic took a knife a pulled the vampire down on the floor, he go on top of her and pointed his knife at her neck. "Now, what were you're saying miss? As far as I go, you're not bad at all." He offered a hand and the vampire took it, she pulled him down and laid him on the floor, going on top of him. "Yeah, I'm Celtic miss?" Celtic asked while touching her cheeks. "I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen." Celtic was embarrassed that he fought with a queen, Marceline pulled him up and offered a hand to shake but Celtic took her hand and kissed it gently. "The name's Celtic your highness, I'm very sorry for my behaviour earlier, I thought you were a threat." Celtic said embarrassingly, Marceline blushed a bit from the compliment. "That's okay, just don't do it again, Celtic, want to watch the sunrise or go on for a few meters or walk for a little bit? I'm done with my breakfast anyway" Marceline blushing making her cheeks look like the strawberry colour. "Sure! I mean of course mi'lady, but vampires do burn in daylight right?" Celtic asked. "Yep, they burn us, but I like the sun, it makes me feel good and hot" Marcy replied, hot, Celtic thought about that, and the twosome walk but the queen floated. "Hey, what is it you vampires like again, blood?" Celtic asked walking, taking his night vision goggles off. "Yes, we like them, but I don't usually drink them from the peoples in here, I prefer red things." Marceline smiled. "Well then..." Celtic took out his bag and took out a bottle of red wine. "...do you like red wine milady?" Celtic offered, pouring red wine in a glass and lending Marceline the glass. "Oh, I'm very flattered for it Celtic, thank you." Marceline blush, no one gives her respect in the old days or even call her like "Mi'lady" or "Mistress" before. They both drink the red wine, after a few minutes, Celtic cleaned up and put the glasses back to his bag and accidentally hold the queen's hand, this give Marceline a blush, Celtic removed his hand and they both lie down, watching the dawn stars. "Hey Celtic, may I ask you a question?"  
"Sure"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Marceline asked shyly.  
"Nope, and do you have a boyfriend?" Celtic wandered.  
"Yeah, once, but he is a perverted asshole, he wants my body but he didn't love me, he even sell my only friend toy to some witch, that bastard." Tears flow upon Marcelines cheek, Celtic put her into his chest, and rubs her hair. "Hey, it's ok, shhhh, I'm here, forget about him, c'mon stop crying your highness." Celtic said as Marceline rubbed her eyes and put her tears away. "Celtic... You can call me anything you want, Marceline, MarMar or even Marcy if you like, I'm very sure of it." Marceline smiled. "MarMar, I remembered my weapon I loved, it was the most damn beautiful weapon I've ever had, sadly it may took me an hour to assemble it, I mean sure." Celtic smiled back.  
"Hey, have you met Finn?" Marceline sit up.  
"Yeah, I'm wandering, if you're going to the birthday of this Princess Bubblegum Finn told me."  
"Yeah, I'm going, I will play my guitar there later."  
"Oh, can I borrow your guitar when we are there?"  
"Sure, why not." She replied giving him a kiss in the cheek. "See you in there Celtic." Marceline winked at him, then transformed in a bat, waved at Celtic and flew off.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll see you there!" Celtic waved back, as Celtic watch the sunrise, he put his mask on his pocket, he packed his stuff then he went off while carrying his Bling M4 and goes back to the tree house. With a surprise, Celtic watched Finn and Jake grinning at him like they watched a love movie. "Ugh dudes, what's with the faces?" Celtic asked while putting his M4 on the table, disassembling it. "I see what you did there bro!" Jake said stretching his body and punched Celtic's shoulder. "What are you...wait...did you just followed me?" Celtic demanded while blushing. "HAHAHA! We didn't followed you, we were watching in the telescope in the boat top, and man, you're one smooth talker, I'm awesome at talking to ladies but I never smooth talked Marcy before! You are really one awesome dude!" Finn replied while Finn and Jake brofisted, and both of them start singing. "Marcy and Celtic sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I..." Before they can continue, they didn't realized that Celtic just closed his eyes and holding another rectangular thing in front of his two friends, after a second, the brothers was slowed down. "Stop with those things already!" They both shouted. "Well, that's what you get for messing with the Celtic! By the way, what time is the party?"  
Celtic grinned. "I think it's about 9 am... Wait a second! What time is it? I mean for real?" Finn asked Celtic, Celtic looked at his watch and said: "Its 7:30..." The three boys went to awkwardness and said: "OH CRUD! WE GOTTA HURRY!" They all fix their things, washed, ate and wear their clothes, jump on Jake's back, leaving their tree house and go to the party. Celtic looked at the time again. "It's 8:47! I think we are going to make it!" Celtic shouted. Finn was wearing a black tux same as Celtic's who didn't wear a mask, and Jake just wear a ribbon. When the Finn and Jake were looking at the entrance, Celtic, who was in the back, was looking behind and saw Marceline floating to him. "Celtic!" Marceline waved, Celtic was stunned by Marceline's dress, she was wearing a black dress, black heels, black hat and her hair was curled up, making her look like a princess, and she have her guitar (her axe) on her back. "You look beautiful as always milady." Celtic said. "Why thank you Celtic, I wear this just for you." Marceline smiled giving Celtic a kiss in the cheek that makes the two go red. "Hey Celtic, I welcome you... oh hi Marcy! Nice dress...anyway, I welcome Celtic to the Candy Kingdom!" As the guards open the gates, Celtic has his jaw dropped when he saw the things that are made out of candy, the people, the buildings, even the floor's made out of candy, and they realized that there was a sign saying, "Go to the backyard for the birthday!" as the four go to the backyard of the castle, there was a big tarpaulin that was made out of vanilla and there was written on it, it says "Happy Birthday Princess Bubblegum!" on it, Celtic sat beside Marceline and Jake who sat beside Finn, after 30 minutes, the people in the Candy Kingdom were getting frustrated and impatient because there is no sign of this Princess yet and after all that long time passed Celtics bladder was about to burst. "Hey guys, I need to go in the C.R." Celtic stood up and waved, asking a peppermint wearing butler clothes where is the comfort room, the butler told him where and Celtic thanked him, finally, Celtic saw the entrance to the C.R, while he was walking to it, Celtic saw a girl, with her hair made out of pink gum and she is wearing a pink dress, Celtic thought that she was fixing herself so he continued to go to the entrance, as Celtic walked closer to her, his thought was wrong, the pink lady was crying, maybe depressed or angry, so Celtic asked her. "Hey, what's the problem girl?" Celtic asked looking at her hands covering her eyes. "The...There's no masculine singer in my birthday, I've got Marcy but she is a feminine." She replied while crying. "Oh, I'm very sorry your highness, please stop the crying or it will make your makeup ruined." Celtic held her hands and lifted her hands away from her eyes, and the Princess stopped crying. "M..My name's... Bubblegum, Princess Bubblegum, but you can call me P.B *sniff*" Celtic removed her tears with his hand. "I can sing for you... well... if you want me to... cause..." Before he can continue, Princess Bubblegum stopped him by grabbing his hands with hers and thanked him. "Thank you! May I at least know your name?" she asked while jumping. "The name's Celtic, Celtic Hybrid Riley, your highness, before I will sang to the crowd of your people, may I go to the comfort room?, I'm going to go." Celtic said while sweat's dripping from his head. "Oh sure, go ahead." Celtic rushed in the men's bathroom, after his break, Princess Bubblegum went to the stage, and Celtic sat at his chair. "Everybody, I'm very sorry for the delay, I just went to the bathroom, now, let the party begins!" Princess Bubblegum shouted as her servants placed the food in the empty tables, there was a slow dance in the backyard, when Marceline was about to ask Celtic, P.B went to him first. "Celtic..." PB said while giggling. "...may I dance with you?" PB asked, while Marceline was envy of the two. Finn was dancing with Flame Princess, who arrived late, Jake was dancing with his girlfriend Lady, and Marceline was jamming with her guitar secretly looking into Celtic and PB.  
"Sure Princess, just let me finish my punch" He drank his glass of wine, and went to dance with PB. Celtic and the princess danced slowly, Celtic was staring at PB's face, and she was staring at Celtics, PB's face slowly moved into his, seeing this, Marceline got more envy, suddenly the peppermint butler announced that there will be a solo slow dance, and the spotlight was turned into the two dancer (PB and Celtic), the other dancers moved at the corners and leave the two on the dance floor, this made PB blush, and Marceline was more envy than ever. "Well, Princess, let's dance shall we? We aren't going to stand here for long." Celtic offered a hand, Bubblegum took it, and they was chest to chest out there, Celtic saw Finn and Jake giving him a thumbs up and a grin. Princess saw her fellow princesses saying "You got a keeper." with their lips, and she read them. After a while, the two slow dancers were eye to eye and about to make out, Marceline needs to do something before they kiss, so she said. "Let's rock and roll!" Marceline floated at the stage and strummed her guitar making a loud noise which caught the attention of the people, without any complaints, they all danced, she was relieved that they didn't kissed. "Hey Princess, may I sing now?" Celtic asked while holding a microphone. "Sure Mr. Riley." The Princess waved as Celtic ran to the stage and said: "Hi everyone..." and he caught everyone's attention, without a doubt, he just said: "I sang this for my lady friend." PB and Marceline hid their blushing faces from the crowd. "Ok urghm, hey Marcy, may I borrow your guitar for a couple of minutes?" Celtic asked Marceline.  
"Sure Celtic..." Marceline gave her guitar. "...just don't break it kay?" Marceline winked. "Yeah sure, ok dudes and dudettes, grab your dance partners and I will sing you a slow rock." Celtic started strumming the guitar. "Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby..." The candy people and the others gave him a big round of applause, as the singer goes down the stage, shaking every hand lending to him, PB ran to him. "That's a nice know Celtic! I'm very honoured that you sang to the people of the land of Ooo, and for that Celtic, I must show you something." PB took Celtics hand and run to the castle, inside it, they was in PBs bedroom. Celtic wandered inside, while PB locked the door and hid the key in her drawer. "Hey, what are we doing in here?" Celtic asked admiring the painting hanged in the wall. "I will make you the happiest man on the land." PB said, undressing herself and slowly coming into Celtic, rubbing her chest in his. "Wh-What the hell?" Celtic blushed, pushed her and looked away. "I'm very sorry you're Highness but I don't look at naked women also I'm a virgin." Celtic moved to the door carefully not to saw her breasts, he turned the knob of the door but it's locked. *gulp* "You see Celtic, I'm a very desperate princess, I want someone to be my king and I want you to be mine babe, my science friends accurately said that there is another human who's gonna come here and be my king." Princess Bubblegum seductively said. "Well, what about Finn? I mean his cool." Celtic said nervously. "Celtic, sweetie, Finn, He is nothing to me, I mean I'm 5 years ahead of him, and he is so childish, that's why I want you, I know we just met and all, but I've already decided that you are mine, so please, take me!" The Princess grabbed, pushed Celtic on her bed and go on top of him. "I don't know Princess, can we talk about this?" Celtic said while his eyes closed. "Dear, there's no need for talking, all we need to do is make love to each other and get married." As soon as she was about to kiss Celtic and make him the happiest man in the land, Marceline barged right in the window. "Bonnibel, get your slutty hands off my Celtic!" Marceline shouted. "He's not yours bitch! He is mine!" Princess Bubblegum get her crossbow equipped with garlic powdered arrows underneath her bed, Marceline prepared her axe and getting ready for a fight while Celtic still covering his eyes. "You're going back to the Night-O-Sphere Marceline!" P.B shot an arrow but Marceline dodge it, Marceline didn't talk, she just dodge every arrow whistling in her side, after 10 arrows dodged, 1 scarred her arm and she went dizzy. "Finally! I killed Garlic Peoples for that!" Bubblegum carried her to the dungeon and locked her up, smashing her axe, Bonnibel go to the room, undressed herself, hugged Celitc who just slept after all that hand closing eyes. After a few minutes, "Ugh, where am I?" Scratching his head, Celtic saw that he was barely naked on the bed with the Princess who was also barely naked in the bed. He thought that they might have sex and he and Bonnibel might have a baby. "I better find a way to get out of here." Celtic go look for his tux, he searched in the cabinet, he just saw Princess Bubblegum's panties and bras, he looked for the drawer, he saw the key to the door, kept it and continued to look for his tuxedo, and finally he searched the bathroom, the tuxedo of his was in the bathroom lying on the floor, he searched and hope that his cellphone was inside the pocket, and it was. He wore his suit and unlocked the door, he tried to open the doors and windows but it is locked from the inside, Celtic tried to smash the glass, turned into a werewolf and slammed the glass, and walls, still no effect, even his acid blood can't do something, so he called Finn. "What is up, Finn the human speaking."  
"Hey Finn! It's Celtic!"  
"Dude, where are you? We searched every room and no sign of you, well except for PB's cause it's locked, wait, d-did you and PB just have..."  
"Long story, but the point is, I am stuck in here and there's no way out, tried smashing the windows and everything but I can't seem to find the exit! Help me!"  
"I will be right there! Jake let's roll!" and Finn hung up.

Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone, Bryce/Modern Gear 3 here, I just completed my story, and on the next chapter, there will be someone's POV so it can be more good, I like to thank the website of the As Long As You Love Me Lyrics, I also thank the backinblackspiderman for the review, and if you still here, please give this some love and reviews, it is really important, and I apologize for the long time, and I promise you, I will make it up...  
As always this is Bryce Nathaniel Sumulong/Modern Gear 3 and I'm out..


End file.
